Plant Princess
"Plant Princess" is a series of Level 8 Plant-Type monsters with different Attributes. Their artworks all feature them emerging from the middle of their respective flower. The first member of the series ("Tytannial, Princess of Camellias") was released in Crossroads of Chaos, then more members came in the Judgment of the Light, Shadow Specters and Legacy of the Valiant sets. Playing Style Their playstyle revolves around protecting (Plant-Type) monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effects. "Talaya" and "Chirubimé" protects can all other plant-type monster from attack and card effect while Tytannial can protects the effects that don't destroy monster eg."send to graveyard". "Mariña" can creates field advantage with card like "Fragrance Storm" to destroy your opponent cards as well. As usual, "Lonefire Blossom" is the quickest way to bring the "Princesses" to the field. "Cherry Inmato" and "Rose Witch" can also be used as the required tributes for Tribute Summon while cards like "Lord Poison" and "Blue Rose Dragon" can Special Summon them from Graveyard. During your turn Miracle Fertilizer can also revives them from graveyard as well. If the player wish to summon Number 87: Queen of the Night, three princesses are required. One can also use the effect Xyz Dimension Splash to quickly special summon 2 "Talaya", summon Copy Plant and use it effect to easily Xyz summer this card. Weakness While the "Princesses" are fairly powerful they also possess some weaknesses: "Talaya" and "Chirubimé's" effect cannot protect themselves and are susceptible of being destroyed/removed from the field if only one copy of them existed, "Mariña" effect doesn't activate if multiple monsters are destroyed at once and requires herself to be on the field for the effect to resolve, and "Tytannial" requires Plant-Type monster to be used as tribute. All of them are level 8 monster and unless Lonefire Blossom is drawn on the first turn, they could easily be dead draw. Trivia * "Number 87: Queen of the Night" shares strong resemblances with all four of the "Plant Princesses" and they can be used to Xyz Summon this card. ** Also, this card is a "Queen" while "Tytannial, "Talaya", "Chirubime" and "Mariña" are "Princesses". * The Japanese name of "Number 87: Queen of the Night", "Numbers 87: Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons - Queen of Nights" implies that, if it is included with the princesses, this family may be intended to symbolize the four seasons as follows. ** "Tytannial" represents Autumn, given that it is WIND Attribute and Autumn is typically a windy season. In addition, the flower the princess emerges from, the Camellia, typically blooms in late Autumn. It could, however, also represent Winter, as many Camellia species also bloom in mid to late winter, which is a season also known for strong winds. ** "Talaya" represents Spring, since it is WATER Attribute and Spring is typically a rainy season. In addition, the flower it is based off, the Cherry Blossom, blooms in Spring– around April, when Cherry Blossom Festivals are typically held. ** "Mariña" represents Summer, given that it is FIRE attribute, and Summer is universally the hottest season. In addition, Sunflowers are the only flower featured in the princesses' artwork that blooms in Summer. ** "Chirubimé" represents Winter given that Maple tree blooms in this season and, being EARTH Attribute, may represent the environment in which this plant grows: dry, stable soils. It could also represent the Autumn, as its leaves are red and the leaves that fall in this season become nourishment for the earth. In addition, Chirubimé's Japanese name (Aki Chirubime) is a wordplay, since 'Aki' phonetically means 'Autumn' however, in this case because of the Japanese characters used to write this name, it means as well 'red princess', alluding to the red color of the leaves in this season; while Chirubime is a wordplay composed by 'chiru', which is the Japanese verb used to express the idea of falling leaves, and 'bime' is the same as 'hime' which means princess, thus Chirubimé's whole name literally means: Autumn Red Princess of Falling Leaves. This is possible because Japanese is a very flexible language and when you put together 2 or more different characters, their pronunciation generally changes, like in the case of princess, which can be spelled 'hime', 'bime' or 'ki'; depending on what you want to say. ** "Number 87" also represents Winter, given that it features snowflakes in its card artwork and is WATER Attribute. Also, its flower, which is a cactus flower, is capable of blooming in Winter due to the climate differences of a desert environment. * In addition, the order of these monsters' release in the U.S. may be meant to parallel the cycle of seasons. ("Number 87" was released before "Talaya" in the U.S. due to the release of the Number Hunters set in the U.S. just prior to Judgement of the Light.) References